Love Story
by charmed4eva112
Summary: A story about Quinn and Logan, finding love and holding onto it with all the obstacles in their way. Quogan, for Erika and Haley. Based off Taylor Swift's song


**Love Story**

**AN: Ok so I got this idea after listening to Taylor Swift's Love Story. It seems to fit Quinn and Logan perfectly, and BAM! Inspiration! Which is good! So, I'll be writing this for you guys**

**Fight For Her has just been started, the next chapter, so never fear! It'll be up as soon as I can get it up! So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I wish I owned Matthew Underwood or Sean Flynn, or even Chris Massey. Sadly, I don't.**

_**Beginning of a Fairy Tale**_

Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese. The two people that hated each other. The two that had absolutely nothing in common, the two that were total opposites. So, how could these two get together?

Lola Martinez is still trying to figure it out, even two weeks after prom, when they all found out. She remembered last year when the two couldn't stand being in the same room with each other. They fought all the time. So, what changed? Logan is certainly not good looking. Well, he was (but Lola would never admit it to anyone). He is a jerk. He hurt people all the time. He had three girlfriends a week. Did Quinn actually hit her head on something hard?

Quinn is absolutely sick of Lola bantering about Logan and her. Can't she just accept that her and Logan are dating and move on? She's heard it enough from Zoey ("You and Logan? Are you crazy?"), Michael ("What? You guys were actually serious? But it's so wrong!") and even Chase ("Wow…you and Logan? Never expected that. Um...yeah.") As long as she is happy, shouldn't everyone else be happy?

Quinn, in her room, packing to go home for the summer, is busy listening to Lola talking about the scholarship she got to an acting school in New York City, twenty minutes from where she lives. Zoey is sadly, already gone. Her dad picked her and Dustin up earlier in the morning, around 9am to catch their flight to Maui (Chase was meeting them there the week after so he can stay with his family in Boston for a while). Chase left right after Zoey.

Michael left about an hour ago with his parents, going back to Atlanta, while Lisa just left about fifteen minutes ago for Texas. Vince is still here, waiting for his own ride outside. Lola would be waiting with him, since they were both going to New York, since it's Lola's birthday tomorrow, and Vince will be spending it with her for a while before heading back to North Carolina.

Logan's still here too. His limo was coming for him soon. He was busy doing something, Quinn doesn't know what.

Quinn is packing up her Quinnventions (which have gotten better since February, more precisely, February 24th) as Lola keeps talking.

"I mean, I cannot believe I'm going to be acting all summer. Apparently, the three best actors, or actresses, will be performing onstage for the Broadway musical, Legally Blonde. Granted, it's a onetime performance and it's a small role of acting and singing, but it could be my big break! I could be one of the Delta Nu sisters or something. I could actually be performing onstage with the Legally Blonde cast! It's so exciting! And thank god I can sing and dance! I'm like, a triple threat!" Lola rambles as she packs up, smiling brightly. Quinn half listens, nodding, but is busy packing up to really care.

Quinn picks up a photo of her and Logan at prom. She smiles. Logan has his arms wrapped around her waist, smiling at the camera. Quinn's hands are touching Logan's arms, also smiling at the camera. She remembers Lisa taking this picture. Lisa was so understanding, as was James. James had known about Quinn and Logan ever since the restaurant incident. Well, he had suspected, but his suspicions were confirmed before prom, when he found the two in the bushes.

"You guys, no offense, are really obvious. And everyone else is definitely oblivious, especially Michael," James had said when he found out the day after prom, laughing. Of course James was still their friends. Actually, James and Chase met and found something in common with each other, their love of writing. James, living in Phoenix, Arizona, would be heading back home for a few weeks to spend time with his family before heading to Boston for a writing program. Too bad Chase would be in Maui, James had said. Apparently, the Alan Bennett program was one of the top writing programs in the US. But Chase and James were the best of friends (though not as close as Chase and Michael).

Quinn has no idea what she's doing this summer. Her parents told her a few days ago there was a surprise in Seattle for her, though Quinn doesn't know what. It could be anything. From Otis meeting a nice female alpaca named Persia to her cousin Freddie Benson inviting her on his web show, iCarly (which she watches quite often and enjoys it).

Whatever. As long as she can talk to Logan on the phone or webcam at least once a day, she'll be happy.

The door opens right then, bringing Lola to a silence from her rant. Seconds later, a familiar boyfriend walks in. Quinn's eyes shine when she sees Logan standing in the room. Her heart pounds with excitement, as it always does, as she runs to hug him.

Her arms meet his and Quinn squeezes, never wanting to let go. His hugs were always warm, he always made her feel safe.

Quinn hears Lola pretending to gag as she takes her bags.

"You two make me sick," she comments. Quinn smiles as Logan releases her and Quinn presses her lips to Logan's, mostly to annoy Lola even more but also because this would be the last time for two months they'd spend together.

Lola rolls her eyes.

"Well, I'm going before you two start to make out. I'll e-mail you Quinn. Logan," she says curtly as Quinn hugs her best friend, who smiles.

"I'll miss you. Have fun in New York," Quinn says. Lola smiles.

"I hope Seattle's a lot of fun for you," Lola says. Quinn nods as the two share another quick goodbye before Lola is out the door. Suddenly, it's only Logan and Quinn in the room. Quinn is grateful to say goodbye to her boyfriend alone. I mean, two months is a long time to be away from someone you love.

"So, when are you leaving?" Logan asks, his voice melting Quinn's heart. She moves closer to Logan.

"My dad called a half an hour ago and said he should be here in ten minutes or so. How about you?" Quinn asks softly, biting her lip nervously.

"Half an hour. There's traffic, so the limo's running a little behind," Logan answers as he grabs Quinn's hand and squeezes. A blush creeps up onto Quinn's cheeks. His adorable grin distracts Quinn momentarily. She manages a pout.

"Well, at least we can spend a little bit of time together," Quinn points out. Logan nods sadly as he sweeps her in closer until she is pressed against his chest. Quinn stays in this position, entirely comfortable. Her heart speeds up as Logan presses his warm lips onto her slightly cool forehead. She wraps her arms around his muscular body as she looks up into his deep, brown eyes. They're filled with love and compassion, two emotions Logan Reese has never shown since Quinn met him in eighth grade. Quinn sees a quick flashback in her mind to when they first met, on the basketball court for that game. Well, that's when they officially spoke to each other.

Quinn first met Logan at PCA, while Quinn was getting out of her car with her mom. She remembers seeing Logan walking with Michael across the lot. Brown met brown for an instant. Quinn thought he was the most beautiful creature on earth. Until she got to know him, then started hating his guts. But even back then, she felt a connection with him, something different that she never felt, even with Mark.

Quinn snaps out of her flashback/daydream as Logan looks at her lovingly. No words need to be spoken. Just the presense is enough. They could speak on the phone. But seeing, and feeling was something they will not endure for a long time.

Logan suddenly bends down a little and kisses her with as much force and passion as prom night. Her mind flashes back to that night. The wanting of him to be her date, the fear of rejection from everyone (thought now they know, some people were still unaccepting). And when they confessed their feelings, Quinn felt elated as they had hurried through the crowd to meet each other and capture their love with a kiss neither one would ever forget.

Now, it was much more powerful, because they would not be able to do this until September. It was the end of June already.

Quinn feels a sadness wash over her. She forces herself to push it away and kiss Logan, but he seems to sense something wrong and his lips leave hers. He looks at her, concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Quinn looks down at her hands before looking back up. She lets out a sigh as Logan waits patiently.

Finally, Quinn can't help it. She hugs Logan, and buries her face in his chest, letting some tears fall down her face. She would truly miss him. She was worried as well, what this two-month separation would do.

Logan comforts her until Quinn raises her head and speaks.

"I'm going to miss you so much Logan," she admits softly, tears still in her eyes. Logan raises his hand and wipes the tears away.

"I'm going to miss you too," Logan whispers. Quinn creates a feeble smile. She waits a minute before saying the next thing, the thing that has been haunting her for days.

"Do you promise to stay faithful Logan?" she asks. Logan looks confused.

"What do you mean?" he asks her. Quinn takes a deep breath.

"Well, I've been thinking lately. About me in Seattle, you in LA. What if you meet a girl? What if you slip back into your old ways and start flirting with her, or something? I don't want that to happen Logan. I love you too much to lose you," Quinn admits. Logan looks at Quinn, his eyes wide as he sees the seriousness in her eyes. Her just hugs her tighter and kisses her forehead softly.

"You don't have to worry about me cheating Quinn. I'm a lot of things, but a cheater is not one of them. I love you Quinn, I don't love anyone else. You've changed me for the better. You don't have to worry about that. I promise I won't, ok?" he says. Quinn nods as she wipes her tears away. She was worrying for nothing!

She should know Logan's changed. He'd never hurt her. Just because everyone's warned her about Logan, and how he could go back to his old ways, doesn't mean she should believe them.

She has to trust him. Quinn smiles softly.

"Thanks. I should probably trust you more. But I'm just-"Quinn starts before Logan kisses her once more, passionately. Suddenly, Quinn's sentence and thoughts disappeared as her world melts into Logan's kiss. Logan finally pulls away, smirking.

"Now, what were you saying?" he teases. Quinn thinks then shrugs.

"I don't know," she admits, smiling. She loves when this happens, when he purposely makes her lose her train of thought with his fascinating and amazing kisses.

Logan smiles as her phone buzzes. She picks it up to see it is her father who texted her, saying he was here and waiting outside. Quinn looks up at Logan apologetically.

"I got to go, my parents are here," Quinn says sadly. Logan nods.

"I should probably finish packing too. Do you want help with your stuff?" Logan asks, gesturing to the bags. Quinn looks surprised.

"You'd actually help me with my bags?" she asks, not believing it for one minute. Logan shakes his head.

"Well, no. I've hired two seventh graders to take my bags down to the parking lot, so maybe I could call them to take yours too," Logan admits. Quinn laughs as she shakes her head.

"Then in that case, no thanks Logan. I think I can handle this. You should go finish packing," Quinn says as she grabs her stuff, which consists of a purse, a duffel bag, a big suitcase and a smaller suitcase. She starts moving out the door, sighing as she looks in the room once more before Logan follows her outside.

"So, I guess I'll see you. Have fun in Seattle," Logan says as they make their way to the parking lot. Quinn smiles as she stops and places a kiss on his lips and hugs him tightly.

"I'll call everyday, I promise. Don't be too much of a jerk," Quinn jokes as she continues walking. Logan smiles as he follows. Quinn stops when she sees her dad's car. She turns back to Logan.

"Don't kill yourself with your Quinnventions, alright?" he asks. Quinn nods as she gives him one more hug. This time, she holds the hug for as long as she dares, though her parents are probably watching. She releases him and plants a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you," she murmurs in his ear. He smiles.

"I love you too," he says. Quinn smiles as she releases him, looking at him sadly before making her way to the car.

_**Middle: The Ups and Downs of Fairy Tales**_

Things have changed for Quinn and Logan, ever since leaving Pacific Coast Academy to go to college.

After Lola's summer acting before senior year (where she actually got to go on Broadway for Legally Blonde the Musical), they encouraged her to go for NYU, for their amazing acting program. She listened to the coaches there and got in to New York University.

Zoey got into Rhode Island School of Design for fashion design, as Chase got into Boston University for the writing program. Both were quite content they were not at opposite ends of the country, unlike Lola and Vince. Vince is in a university in Nevada for football. It was sad, because Lola doesn't do long-distance relationships so she broke it off with him the summer before college. The two don't talk anymore.

Lisa and Michael are down south, in the University of Texas for music while James is in Pepperdine University for a writing program.

As for Logan and Quinn? Logan got into UCLA for directing while Quinn had a few choices. She got into Yale, Harvard, Princeton, Stanford, USC, amongst some more. After a lot of thinking, and encouragement from her friends and boyfriend, she decided to go to USC, in the same state as Logan at least. The drive wasn't even that far. An hour, at least.

Therefore, the two could see each other any time they wanted to. And they do. They have a tradition. Of course, from Monday to Friday they resort to phone calls, since they're both busy doing homework. But Saturdays are their days. Logan, who finally has his own car, a red Porsche in fact, drives down to pick up Quinn and they go out and do something, whatever they want to do, for the whole day. Then Logan drives her back to her dorm after dinner and they spend time there until Logan leaves. Then Sundays, they spend half a day together before heading back to their colleges to do homework and stuff.

Unless they have a lot of homework, they don't break these rules, ever. All of their college and high school friends see the love they share with each other, and declare them the cutest couple in the LA area. When they're together, they are amazing together, like one person. Like Bella and Edward from Twilight.

They have their fights and squabbles, but it's never too serious and they always make up after a day or two.

Logan has changed during these college years. On his second year there, he has grown accustomed to his ways. He is not the same person he was in high school. He is a growing male, a smart studious serious college student, that now always does his homework (mostly directing of course, but his minor's Chemistry). Every day after classes are over, he heads to the coffee shop, owned by his roommate, Derek's aunt, and does whatever homework he has there while drinking his coffee.

Now, on a Thursday afternoon, right after his last class ends, which is around 4pm, he sits in the coffee shop, coffee in hand, reading the script done by other college students, figuring out what he shall be directing, and how it would be done and staged. He sighs as he sips his coffee. He loves this program. It's so much fun, directing other people's plays and scripts, as well as his minor, Chemistry.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening startles Logan as he looks up to see his roommate, Derek, hurry in, his blue eyes wide as he quickly sits beside Logan.

"Dude, you have to help me," Derek says. Logan rolls his eyes. He knows Derek quite well. He is a player, a party animal, and a huge flirt. That's why Logan gets along with him, better than their other roommate, Robert. Robert was the shy and quiet guy out of the roommates, the guy that didn't have a girlfriend, but was very romantic. Logan laughs.

"What did you do this time? Flirt with another guy's girl again?" Logan asks, knowing fully well what Derek's always done. Derek may be a flirt, but he wasn't that strong or muscular, or smart in that case. But he was a good friend and an excellent actor.

Derek laughs fakely then shakes his head. "No! I accidentally flirted with another guy's fiancée," Derek answers sheepishly. Logan laughs.

"How do you manage that?" he asks. Derek shrugs.

"She had no ring on her finger," Derek defends himself as Logan laughs, taking another sip of his coffee. The door opens again and Robert walks in, smiling brightly. Which is weird, because Logan has never seen Robert so happy. Robert sits down next to Logan.

"Guess what?" Robert asks. Logan thinks for a minute.

"I don't know, what?" he asks. Derek shrugs.

"Erika asked me out today," Robert says as Logan smiles. Erika was Robert's crush, and friend. He's liked Erika since the first day of college. She was an actress, as Robert was a screenwriter. Logan pats Robert on the back encouragingly.

"Congrats dude. You've finally become a man, getting your first girlfriend," Logan says. Robert glares a little.

"Hey, don't say it so loud. I told Erika I had a girlfriend before, in fourth grade," Robert says. Derek smirks.

"Really? I thought that girl in fourth grade dumped pudding on your lap when you tried to talk to her," Derek answers. Logan hits Derek on the shoulder.

"Be nice dude," Logan says. Robert hits Derek too. Derek mock gasps, rubbing his shoulder.

"Violence much?" Derek jokes.

Logan just laughs, as does Robert as Logan drinks some coffee. The door of the coffee shop opens a third time. Logan turns, officially sure he would not be getting any work done, and sees someone he didn't think he'd see today. His girlfriend walks through the door, purse in hand, smiling. Behind her were two girls. Logan's friend, Summer Vicato, and Rob's new girlfriend, Erika Walters.

"Hey. I bumped into Summer and Erika and they said you were probably here," Quinn greets her boyfriend, kissing him on the lips. Erika goes to her boyfriend and kisses his cheek.

Summer smiles. "Yeah, well, I figure you're always in here every day after class for a good couple of hours, so you're lucky I ran into her," Summer says. Logan just grabs Quinn's waist and pulls her down onto his lap. She giggles.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" he asks as he kisses her softly. Quinn smiles.

"Well, I got out of class early today, and was bored because my roommate, Rachelle, has her boyfriend over, and when he's over, let's just say, they say hello in a complete different way we do. So, I decided to come here to visit you," Quinn answers, cuddling into Logan. He smiles.

Derek rolls his eyes. "Well, I'm so out of here. Later," he says as he gets out of the coffee shop. Summer nods as well.

"Yeah, I don't want to watch you make out. I'm going somewhere. Anywhere other than here. Bye Logan," Summer says, quickly high-tailing it out of the place. Erika laughs as she grabs her boyfriend's hand.

"Yeah, as much as I'd love to watch you act all lovey-dovey with each other, Rob and I are going for a walk. I'll see you around. Bye Quinn," Erika says. Rob smiles as he waves at Logan before being yanked away by Erika. Suddenly, it's only Quinn and Logan in the coffee shop (besides the owner, Vanessa). Logan smiles as he kisses Quinn again lightly on the neck.

"So, my parents called today. They're coming to visit for the weekend," Quinn murmurs. Logan's head snaps up, shocked. It's no secret that Julian and Heather Pensky don't approve of Logan. Hearing about Logan's defaults and attitude years ago have made them wary. Not even Malcolm Reese, or his new wife, Georgina, approve of the relationship. Mostly because Mr. and Mrs. Reese don't think Logan can keep the relationship alive, even though the two have been dating for about three years already.

Mr. Pensky is definitely the over-protective type. Logan remembers meeting him for the first time, spring break during senior year. Mr. Pensky immediately disliked Logan. Hearing about his past has made it hard for Quinn's family to accept Logan for a changed man. Mr. Pensky, as well as Mrs. Pensky, has tried multiple times to separate the two. But in the end, it never works so they have no choice but to let the relationship be.

But that doesn't mean they're happy about it.

"Oh," he manages to say. Quinn looks at Logan, knowing exactly what he's thinking. She intertwines her hand in his.

"Logan, I know you're not exactly...happy about my parents coming here. But they're my family, and I love both of you the same. Hey, who knows? Maybe my parents will accept you this time, and not act like you're the devil," Quinn says hopefully. Logan scoffs.

"Yeah, like that'll happen," he says. Quinn pouts.

"Just try to be nice, ok? Remember last time what happened?" Quinn says, remembering in the summer, Logan went over to Quinn's house and had tried to act nice to her parents. But eventually, Logan had snapped because he was in a bad mood and had given her parents the wrong idea about him. Logan sighs but nods.

"Ok, I'll try," he says. Quinn smiles as he plants another kiss to her tender lips.

"Good. I'll be by Saturday morning with my parents," she says. Logan nods.

"Ok," he says softly as he presses his lips to her neck.

Logan is definitely nervous for his day out with Quinn and her parents. What would he say to them? How would he act? He really wanted to make an impression on them this time, to prove he was right for their daughter. Robert, in their dorm room working on his homework while Erika sits beside him, reading it over, looks over to the pacing nineteen year old.

"Whoa, Logan, slow down. It'll be ok. You've met Quinn's parents before," Robert says. Logan stops pacing to face his roommate and his girlfriend, who look concerned.

"I know. But this time, I feel obligated to make an impression on them. I want them to like me, to know I've changed. I'm just afraid what they'll think of me," Logan answers. Erika smiles.

"Logan, all you can do is be yourself. They should like you for who you are now, not what you were before. If they don't, it's their loss. Besides, Quinn likes you, and that's all that matters, right?" Erika asks. Logan nods.

"Yeah I guess. When did you get all profound? Aren't actresses supposed to be sort of self centered and dramatic, not all wise and smart?" Logan asks. Robert rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, but having a smart, shy, studious boyfriend grows on you," Erika answers, kissing Rob's neck tenderly. Logan laughs.

"You guys have been dating two days," Logan points out. Robert shrugs.

"Two days is a long time," Robert jokes softly. Suddenly, Logan's phone buzzes, signaling Logan that Quinn was five minutes away. He took it out, correct.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. I'll see you when I get back. Wait, where's Derek?" Logan asks quickly as he makes sure he has his wallet.

"Out seducing Summer," Robert and Erika answer, rolling their eyes. Logan lets out a laugh as he grabs his jacket and goes outside to meet Quinn and her parents.

It is a cool January morning, as usual. Logan is lucky there is no snow as he hurries down the sidewalk to the front of UCLA. He reaches the front with a minute to spare as he waits, fidgeting. If Quinn was here, she could calm him down. But he'd be more nervous, especially with Julian Pensky staring him down. Man, that guy has a good death glare.

Finally, he sees his girlfriend's red Chrysler come in. Logan sees her father driving, her mother in the passenger's seat, so Quinn must be in the back. He smiles as the car comes to a stop. Logan sees Quinn smiling brightly as Logan walks to the car door. _Remember, be yourself. Be nice, _Logan thinks as he climbs into the car.

"Hello Quinn. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Reese. It's a pleasure to see you two again," Logan says politely as he shuts the door and puts on his seatbelt, giving a very quick kiss to Quinn. Mr. Pensky glares at Logan from the front seat. Mrs. Pensky smiles as kindly as she can to Logan. Unlike her husband, she's dealing with Logan and Quinn dating. She's not exactly thrilled about the idea (since she still believes what her husband believes) but she's at least trying to be civil.

"Hello Logan, it's a pleasure to see you too," Heather Pensky says kindly. Julian Pensky still glares as he starts driving.

"So, where are we going Mom?" Quinn asks as she reaches for Logan's hand. Logan can see Mr. Pensky seeing this and going red in the face. He clenches his jaw, but refuses to say anything. Mrs. Pensky smiles.

"Well, we plan to go into town. You and I shall be shopping, while Julian and Logan will be doing something else," she says. Logan freezes. He squeezes Quinn's hand tightly, panicking. Alone time, with Mr. Pensky? This will definitely not go so well, he thinks miserably. He said he'd try to be himself, and nice. That's what he will do. He will prove to Mr. Pensky he and his daughter belonged together, no matter what. Logan smiles forcefully.

"That sounds delightful," Logan says. Mr. Pensky grunts from the driver's seat. They arrive at the mall twenty minutes later. Logan gets out, and holds out a hand to help Quinn. She smiles softly at him as she hugs him tightly. Mrs. Pensky smiles at the cuteness (she can't help it, she's a romantic at heart) and Mr. Pensky turns away, pretending not to notice it.

"Let's go," he says gruffly as the four walk into the mall.

"Ok, me and Quinn are going to shop. We'll meet you in the food court at twelve. It's ten now, so it gives you two hours. Have fun!" Mrs. Pensky says as she gives her husband a kiss. Quinn smiles as she plants a long kiss on Logan.

"I'll see you later. Be nice, and try to have fun, ok?" Quinn whispers. Logan nodded.

"I'll try babe. Bye," he says. Quinn nods at her father.

"Be nice," she warns him. Mr. Pensky nods slowly.

"Have fun Quinndeline," he says, calling her by her full name. He's the only person that can. Anyone else does, and she zaps them with her laser watch.

Soon, the two women were gone. Now, it was Logan and Julian, alone.

Logan bites his lip nervously. He's never truly been alone with Quinn's father. It was definitely awkward. Logan decides to speak, to break the tension.

"So, um, what do you want to do Mr. Pensky? Sir?" he asks awkwardly. Mr. Pensky grunts.

"Well, I was planning to go to the electronic store over there," he says gruffly, pointing to an electronic store just past them. Logan forces another smile.

"Well, then, why don't we go there?" he asks. Mr. Pensky keeps calm, turns and walks toward the store, clearly not caring if Logan followed or not. They both enter the electronic store. Logan looks around, amazed. He hasn't been to an electronic store in ages. He's been too busy anyways.

Logan and Mr. Pensky start looking. Mr. Pensky looks at a camera. He looks it over, before setting it down curtly. When Logan spots a video camera, he smiles. He walks over to it and examines it. He could so use this for school. He needs a new camera anyways. Mr. Pensky looks it over.

"I see you want a new camera. Well, it's not like you can't afford it," Mr. Pensky says as he turns away from Logan. Logan sighs as he puts the camera back down.

"Well, sir, the camera would actually be for school. You see, for my directing program, we require a video camera like this, and my other one is going to retire soon," Logan answers Mr. Pensky as calmly as he can.

"Oh. How's that working for you? College I mean?" Mr. Pensky asks curiously as he walks over to the TV section. Logan follows.

"It's going great. I'm doing really well in it. I'm almost at the top in my class," Logan boasts.

"Oh that's surprising," Mr. Pensky says, shocked. Logan frowns.

"Why?" Logan asks curiously. Mr. Pensky turns to Logan, smirking.

"Because, from what Quinndeline's told me, you aren't exactly…smart when it comes to school," Mr. Pensky says, looking at Logan like he is an idiot. Logan gapes. He recollects himself.

"Well, that was in high-school. Now, I'm doing much better. Especially since I've been dating your daughter," Logan defends himself. Mr. Pensky nods, distracted.

"Of course Mr. Reese," he says. Logan breathes deeply, trying to stay calm. He would do this, for Quinn.

The two stay silent for a few minutes. They wander around the store. Finally, after half an hour, they leave the store in silence.

"So, where do you want to go? Outside a bikini or lingerie store, to watch random girls in the lacy bras, underwear and swimwear?" Mr. Pensky asks. Logan gapes, his anger getting to him. How dare he say that? Logan clenches his fist. He can't take it anymore! He explodes!

He turns to Mr. Pensky, stopping him.

"How dare you say that?! I would never do that! Well, I would, four years ago! If you haven't noticed, Mr. Pensky, I've changed a whole lot. I'm not the same person I was before I started dating your daughter. Quinn's changed me. I'm a better person with her around. I love her, and I would never hurt her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. You keep trying to take her away from me, I'll keep fighting to keep her with me. If she leaves me, I'll die, because that's how much I feel about her. I care about her so much, more than you know! She's the only one I want to be with. I haven't flirted with a girl, or even look at a girl in that way since junior year. Quinn is the only thing on my mind; she's the only one that I care about. If you don't believe that, fine. But I really don't care about your opinion. All I care about is how Quinn feels about me. And she loves me, and I love her. End of story. So keep acting like you are, keep hating me because I'm dating your daughter. But I do love her, and will never, ever hurt her," Logan rants.

When he finishes talking, he looks at Mr. Pensky, who looks pretty darn mad. Logan manages to calm down. _Shit, Quinn is going to kill me, _Logan thinks. He promised to be nice, and he wasn't.

Logan watches Mr. Pensky's expressions. First its shock, then anger, then disappointment, then deep in thought, finally it turns blank.

"Wow, I cannot believe you just yelled at me. I'm really surprised. Quinn said your anger management classes had worked. Apparently, not," Mr. Pensky starts. Logan nods.

"Yeah, sometimes my anger gets the best of me. It's not often though," Logan says quickly. Mr. Pensky nods.

"I don't like you yelling at me, especially in the middle of the mall," Mr. Pensky continues, gesturing to the people staring. Logan nods sadly. He was going to make him break up with her. Somehow, he was going to and also he would hate him more.

"But, I admire your strength, your passion," Mr. Pensky says as Logan looks shocked.

"Wait, what do you mean Mr. Pensky?" Logan asks. Mr. Pensky smiles a real smile.

"Nobody's been able to stand up to me like that. Not even Mr. Del Figalo, who ran when he saw me," Mr. Pensky says, chuckling. Logan gets angry when he hears Mark's name.

"I look tough and mean, and I must say, I have been quite rough to you, especially after hearing about your past. But I see you're a changed man, you're strong and you love my daughter. I see that now, and I know you're never hurt her. So, you have my blessing to date my daughter," Mr. Pensky finishes. Logan smiles.

"Thank you so much sir, you won't regret this," he says. Mr. Pensky holds out his hand and Logan shakes it.

"You're the first of my daughter's boyfriends that has earned my respect. I hate all my daughter's boyfriends, especially Del Figalo. He was boring and stupid anyways. But you, I like. You remind me of me. My father was overprotective, and I guess I take after him. I'm just protective of my only child," Mr. Pensky says as they start walking.

"I understand. You deserve to be wary of your daughter's boyfriends," Logan agrees.

"I see the love in your eyes. It's the same way I look at my wife. So I know you'll never hurt her. And if you do, you know I'll hurt you, right?" Mr. Pensky says. Logan nods.

"I give you permission to hurt me if I hurt her sir, which won't happen though," Logan says. Mr. Pensky smiles.

"I know. So, shall we go find the girls?" he asks. Logan nods as the two walk off, in search of the girls.

It is now graduation time for Logan and Quinn. June, 2013 in fact. Logan's graduation is a day after Quinn's. Every one of their friends have graduated already, though some were still in college. Zoey and Chase graduated a week before. Both are still together, happy, and engaged. Chase proposed to Zoey on her birthday, on May 12th. Their wedding would be in November, as Zoey has always wanted a fall/winter wedding. They would be married outside.

Michael and Lisa were together too. They had broken up for a year, but got back together a couple of months ago. Both were clearly happy, and Lisa was expecting a child in a month.

Lola found a guy in her third year, also an actor. His name is Brent Winters. He is an amazing guy. Lola started dating him a couple months after meeting him, and both are now happy and in love. He is like Chase in many ways, funny, clumsy, and had a cuteness about him. Totally opposite of Vince, but still a great guy.

James met a girl, Destiny, in Pepperdine and both fell hard and fast. They started dating two days after they met and are still happy. It was literally, like Destiny calling him.

As for Vince? He met a girl, but nobody talks to him much anymore, so they don't know much about him anymore. The only person that talks to him is James, but he doesn't say much.

Logan has his blue cloak on, his graduation cap settled on his head. He looks in the mirror nervously. This was it, he was really graduating. Not only that, he had a surprise for Quinn after graduation is over. Only one other person knows, Michael. He is the one that convinced Logan to do this.

Logan is incredibly nervous. What will Quinn think? What will she say? They were twenty-two after all, he's ready.

A knock on the door breaks Logan's concentration.

"Uh, come in," he calls through his door. Malcolm Reese steps in, smiling.

"Hello son. Congrats," Malcolm says as he shuts the door of his room. Logan smiles.

"I haven't graduated yet," Logan answers.

"I know. But you are. You're turning your life around from high school. You're graduating, you're doing so well, you're helping the community, you have great friends, and a wonderful girlfriend, who's grown on me," Malcolm says, chuckling slightly. Logan smiles.

"Yeah, she's great," Logan answers. Malcolm looks at his son, concerned.

"What's wrong son?" he asks. Logan sighs as he takes off his cap.

"I guess I'm nervous, about graduation, about what comes after this. I mean, I major in directing, minoring for Chemistry and BioChem. What's going to happen now? Where is my life going? How am I going to be a director, how am I going to kick my career off the ground and be successful like you?" Logan worries as he sits on his chair. Malcolm takes a seat next to his son.

"You know, for me, I had no clue where I was going. I had no girlfriend, no family to help me, no place to stay. I was stuck. I had one friend that was still in college," Malcolm starts. Logan looks shocked.

"Really?" he asks. Malcolm nods.

"Yeah. My family wanted me in the construction business, I went for direction. Best choice of my life, because my first project was with my friend, Cyrus, who was a screenwriter. We got actors and actresses, including your mother," Malcolm says as Logan smiles softly. His mother died when Logan was five, but he remembers her.

"It was a small project, it didn't get me far. But after a while, all those small projects did me good, it made me a famous director eventually. You don't have to know the future, like I didn't, all you have to do is be yourself. Your shine will come. And thank god you have a famous director that can help you out," Malcolm adds, laughing softly. Logan joins in, smiling.

"Thanks. There is, um, one other matter to discuss with you," Logan says. Malcolm looks confused.

"Here's your graduating class of 2013!" the words are spoken, and hats thrown in the air. Logan rushes toward Quinn and kisses her tenderly. Chase and Michael attack him, hugging him happily. Zoey, Lola, James, Destiny, and Bret stand by, watching and smiling.

"Congrats!" Quinn says. Logan smiles.

"Um, Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks. Quinn nods. Michael gives him an all-knowing look as everyone looks confused.

Logan leads her away to a quiet part, where no one can hear him. He smiles as he kisses her.

"What's going on?" she asks. Logan smiles as he reaches into his pocket.

"Listen, we've been dating for five wonderful years. I feel like I could be with you forever. My dad, well, all his relationships hadn't been exactly… stable. His only long-lasting relationship was with my mom, and it only lasted seven years before she passed away. My dad has had ten relationships since then, none of them lasting more than two years. He's surprised my relationship has lasted this long, and to be honest, I'm surprised too. But being with you is amazing. I love it so much, and I know this relationship will last, because the last time we had a fight was a year ago, and even then it was a small fight.

"What I'm trying to say is that Quinn, you've changed me. Before we dated, we used to fight all the time, and now we hardly fight. I love you so much Quinn," Logan says. Suddenly, he drops down on one knee and takes out a small box. Quinn's hand flies up to her mouth as he opens it. Inside, a beautiful five-karat diamond rings sits inside.

"Quinn Elphadora Pensky, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Like I have said countless of times, you have changed me. I cannot imagine living a life without you in it. As I am not good with…um, feelings or words, I'll just ask you now. Will you marry me?" Logan asks, smiling hopefully. Quinn stares at him shocked for a minutes. Before Logan can get up and call for help, her face brightens up as she nods.

"Yes Logan, yes! I'll marry you!" Quinn says. Logan smiles brightly as he stands up and slips the ring onto her finger. After done so, he lifts Quinn in the air and twirls around, kissing her on her neck, her jaw, and then her lips, absolutely elated.

_**Not the End: Just a New Beginning**_

It is a beautiful December morning. Christmas Day to be exact. Everything is set. The flowers, lilies to be exact, are all over the outside, it is a nice cool day, snow is on the ground. It is beautiful and perfect in so many ways.

Outside, the guests are arriving. They sit in their seats, talking and chatting about the wonderful day and the two getting married.

Inside, however, it is a disaster. Quinn stands in her room, looking at her white wedding dress on her, tears springing to her eyes. This was it, the day she was waiting for forever. She's marrying someone, and not just anyone, it is to Logan Reese. She was going to be Mrs. Quinn Reese in just under an hour.

In the room with her are Lola and Zoey. They're trying to calm her down, trying to tell her how wonderful it is that she's getting married. Zoey's telling her about the married life. She's been married to Chase for two months and is happier than ever.

"Quinn, this is your day. You're getting married," Zoey says happily. Quinn nods. This is what she's dreamed of, what she's wanted for years. Then why was she getting cold feet?

Quinn forces herself to breathe. The day is perfect so far. Her dress is amazing, strapless, pure white, the train running down. Her hair is half up and curled. Her makeup is perfect, not smudged in the least. She should be happier. _I must be nervous. It's typical, _Quinn thinks.

Lola and Zoey look amazing. They were in their bridesmaid dresses, a light pink coloured.

Lola senses her nervousness.

"Um, I'll be right back. I'm going to see when we're going to start," Zoey says quickly, sensing her nervousness too. She quickly exits. Lola walks up to Quinn.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong? Are you nervous?" Lola asks.

"Yeah I am. I guess I'm just getting cold feet," Quinn says, laughing slightly. Lola smiles.

"Quinn, it'll be ok. I know you want this more than anything. You've said it yourself, you've imagined yourself with Logan since senior year. You and Logan will be happy together, he loves you," Lola says. Lola's accepted Quinn and Logan. After all, they've been together five glorious years. Quinn nods.

"I know. I just don't know where our life is going after this, if we'll stay together, or something," Quinn admits. Lola hugs her friend.

"Listen to me. Nobody knows what will happen. But you have to trust your instinct. Do you love Logan?" Lola asks.

"Of course I do, more than anything," Quinn immediately says. Lola smiles.

"Then go out there and marry him. You've fought through everything. You've ignored people and continued your relationship with Logan. And if you can do that, it means you're meant to be. You'll be a great wife Quinn, I don't doubt that for one minute. Now go out there and marry your guy," Lola says encouragingly. Quinn smiles.

"Thanks Lo, you're the best," Quinn says. Lola smiles.

"I know," Lola jokes as the door opens. Zoey and Mr. Pensky walk in.

"You ready Juliet?" Mr. Pensky asks, giving Quinn the nickname he's had for her for a long time. Quinn nods.

"I'm ready Dad," she says. Mr. Pensky smiles as they all walk out and get lined up. Quinn takes her father's arm.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that? You picked a wonderful guy. I'm so happy for you Juliet," Mr. Pensky says to his daughter as the music starts. Quinn smiles.

"Thanks dad," she says. She watches as Lisa leads her five month old daughter, Irina, down the isle, Irina throwing the rose petals on the ground. She also watched her bridesmaids, Nicole (yes, Nicole from PCA, who Zoey managed to find a year ago), Destiny and Zoey walk down the isle. Lola, the maid of honor walks down next. Then it's Quinn's time. She takes a deep breath as the music changes. Her dad smiles at her.

"It'll be ok. Let's go get married," he jokes. Quinn smiles as she takes a step out onto the isle. The cool wind blows in her face. Quinn walks down the isle as he eyes brush past all the people in the seats, toward the altar. Her eyes brush past Zoey, Destiny, Nicole, Lola, and Lisa and Irina, past Chase, Michael, Derek and Robert and her eyes land on Logan. He's looking down. He suddenly looks up and he sees her.

His face is priceless. It's full of shock and love. Quinn's smile brightens as she realizes, she's ready for this. She's never been more sure in her life.

They reach the altar, and Mr. Pensky let's his daughter go to Logan, who looks like he won a million dollars. Logan takes his almost-wife's hands, smiling.

"You look...stunningly beautiful," Logan tells her. She smiles as the priest starts.

"Dearly beloved. We're gathered here today to join this man, and this woman…"

The words are exchanged, the vows told to each other. And when the priest asks Quinn the question, she smiles and answers in a clear voice.

"I do." The priest asks Logan, and he smiles as he manages to say, "I most certainly do!"

Quinn giggles. Only Logan would find a way to say I do in a different way.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest finishes, and Logan does not need to be told twice. He grabs his new wife and kisses her softly on the lips as cheers erupt.

**Twenty Years Later**

"Mom! Chris won't get out of my room!" sixteen year old Carly Reese yells out. Thirteen year old Christopher Reese smirks

"That's because you took my Angel CD without asking," Chris answers as Carly tries to push her brother out of her room, without success. Carly groans.

"Oh really? Well you should be listening to artists that are similar to you, like Devil, or something. Now get OUT!" Carly screams at her evil brother. Chris just smiles but a moment later is pushed out of his sister's room. Forty-three year old Logan Reese comes up the stairs.

"Chris, what did you do to your sister?" he asks. Chris shrugs.

"I just want my CD back," Chris answers innocently. Carly yells through her closed door, "Then next time, don't steal my cellphone, just because you don't have one!"

"Well, if I had a cellphone, I wouldn't need to steal your girly one every time I go out," Chris retorts and turns to his dad. Logan smirks

"Well, if you didn't lose your I-Pod or your Science textbook a week after getting them, maybe we'd trust you more," Logan reminded him. Chris grumbles as suddenly, seven year old Haley Reese runs past her dad.

"Hey Dad, bye Dad!" she yells as she zooms into her room. Moments later, Quinn Reese runs up the stairs, two year old Nicolas Reese in her arms.

"Haley Amanda Reese! You better get out here and give your brother his toy duck back!" Quinn yells dangerously.

"No!" Haley yells a moment later. Nicolas squirms in Quinn's arms. She sighs as she sets him down. He starts running around in circles.

"Now, what did you do now Christopher?" Quinn asks her son.

"Nothing!" Chris says. Suddenly, the phone rings and Carly runs out of her room.

"Oh, that must be Jamie!" she says happily as she runs down to get the phone. Chris runs after her.

"No, that's Jessica! She said she was going to call!" Chris yells. Haley runs out too and down the stairs.

"No, that must be Andrea. She said she'd call later," Haley says as the three race for the phone. Nicolas follows the three, just for fun.

"My phone, my phone!" he shrieks. Quinn smiles as she watches her children go. She leans into Logan smiling.

"How do we do this?" she asks tiredly.

"Do what? Take care of four children, two of which are teenagers? I don't know," Logan admits. Quinn sighs as they walk to their room.

"I don't know how Zoey and Chase do it with five children, four which are teenagers. Two are bad enough," Quinn says, referring to Zoey and Chase's five children, Seventeen year old Madeline Matthews, fifteen year old Bryan Matthews , thirteen year old Jessica Matthews (Chris' best friend and crush, though he'd never admit it) and Jessica's twin, Stefanie, and nine year old Tyler Matthews.

"I wish we had one kid, like Lola and Bret, or even two kids like Michael and Lisa. Heck, even no kids like James and Destiny would be great," Logan says. Lola and Bret had gotten married three years after Logan and Quinn did and now have a twelve year old son, Ryan Winters. Michael and Lisa's twenty year old daughter Irina gained a fourteen year old sibling, Farah Barrett. Sadly, Destiny and James, who got married ten years ago, could not have kids, but they are in the process of adopting a baby boy from Russia. They were in Russia currently, adopting.

Quinn laughs as she kisses Logan's neck softly.

"But I wouldn't trade my kids in for the world," Quinn murmurs.

"Your kids?" Logan asks, his eyes shining. Quinn smiles.

"Our kids," she rephrases as they sit on the bed, the door closed.

"We haven't had a house to ourselves in a while. Maybe we can ship the kids off somewhere while we…have some fun," Logan suggests mischievously as he kisses her neck, then her lips.

"Nice try Logan, but we're not doing that just so you can have some fun," Quinn lectures. Logan kisses her neck softly, trailing his lips to hers as they lay back on the bed. He kisses her passionately for a few minutes.

Suddenly, the opening of the door startles Quinn and Logan. Quinn sits up as a voice says, "EWWWW! Mom, Dad, just…ew!" Logan turns to see Carly standing there with Haley, Chris, and Nicolas looking disgusted and shocked. Quinn and Logan smile as the children rush out. Quinn smiles.

"Now where were we?" Quinn asks as she kisses Logan passionately again. And they feel like they could be in this position forever, because they really do love each other and are the perfect couple, and will remain together until death comes between them, but even after death, they will stay together till the end. Forever and ever, like a love story.

**Ok, I needed to end it somewhere. The ending sucks. What do you think? Long but I think it's good. Thanks again to Erika, and also to another friend, Haley. You both are awesome!**

**I'll be having a Christmas oneshot soon published, so don't worry. It'll be maybe Chola, maybe not. And maybe another iCarly story. So, review!**


End file.
